This invention relates to agents for the processing of synthetic fibers and methods of processing synthetic fibers.
With the recent increase in the speed of spinning and fabrication processes for synthetic fibers, occurrence of fluffs and breaking in produced yarns, as well as uneven dyeing of the fabric is becoming even more frequent. In order to prevent such occurrence of fluffs, yarn breaking and uneven dyeing, it has been known to increase the content of a functional improvement agent serving as a processing agent for the synthetic fibers to be applied thereto or to increase the amount of such a processing agent to be applied but such prior art attempts have not be sufficient in view of the recent increase in the speed. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide improved processing agents and methods for synthetic fibers capable of sufficiently preventing the occurrence of fluffs, yarn breaking and uneven dyeing.
It has been known to use processing agents containing a lubricant and a functional improvement agent for synthetic fibers. Known examples of processing agents containing a functional improvement agent for preventing the occurrence of fluffs, yarn breaking and uneven dyeing include those described in Japanese Patent Publications Tokkai 1-298281, 2-47372, 60-181368, 2000-136448, 60-9971, 1-306684, 2-269878 and 62-85076 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,432,144B1 and 5,472,623A. These processing agents are not sufficiently capable of preventing the occurrence of fluffs, yarn breaking and uneven dyeing in view of the requirement of the recent years due to increased processing speed.